


Forever

by TwistedRocketPower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedRocketPower/pseuds/TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Dan likes waking Phil up by playing with his hair.





	Forever

Phil’s known for years now that Dan likes to watch him sleep. It was odd to him in the beginning. Not weird, just odd. He didn’t really understand how someone could enjoy watching someone else sleep.

He first realized in 2010. They’d only just met in person a few months ago. Phil woke up to Dan playing with his hair. Just gently moving the strands around on his forehead, getting some pieces away from his eyes, and moving others over his eyes.

Phil slowly blinked his eyes open, stretching as he let himself get used to the morning sun shining into his room.

“Hi,” Dan greeted softly.

“Hi,” Phil replied, a small smile appearing on his face. He loved waking up next to Dan. He was sure that feeling would never leave. “How long have you been up?”

Dan shrugged. “Half hour or so.”

“And you’ve just been lying here?”

“You looked really comfy,” Dan explained, scooting closer into Phil’s space. “Couldn’t leave.” He laid his head on Phil’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“That sounds boring,” Phil said, carding his hand through Dan’s hair. 

“Not boring.” Dan lifted his head up, leaning forward to give Phil a kiss on the lips. It started out innocent enough, but they were young, and things were still new, so it didn’t stay innocent for very long.

“If you love watching me sleep so much,” Phil said as they broke apart for air, “why’d you wake me up?”

“Cause I missed you,” Dan responded, dropping a kiss on Phil’s cheek, then his neck, then his collar bone. “And as not-boring as watching you sleep is, this is even less not-boring.”

Phil laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as Dan kissed his way down Phil’s chest.

 

Of course, Phil didn’t think watching someone sleep was odd now. One night, only a few months after realizing Dan watched him sleep, Phil couldn’t sleep. Dan was there, beside him in bed. Both of their shirts had been abandoned on the floor, along with their pyjama bottoms. He found himself looking at Dan, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell, his mouth open slightly. 

Dan could be so loud when he was awake, and sometimes he was filled with anxiety and panic. But, he looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep. All of his worries were gone, at least for the moment, and that made Phil happy.

He didn’t wake Dan up like Dan would do to him. He wouldn’t even touch him, afraid he’d break the moment and Dan would wake up, waking up all of his fears as well. 

But, he’d watch. He’d watch Dan’s eyelids flutter, and listen to the little breaths that escaped through his mouth. He’d smile as Dan’s nose twitched, and get as still as possible when Dan would turn onto his side and throw an arm around Phil’s waist.

Things were still so new, they were still learning each other, but God, Phil knew this was different. He knew this was love. He knew these feelings would never leave him. And as he finally let sleep take over, he knew he’d most likely wake up to Dan playing with his hair. He’d be wanting attention and reassurance and kisses, and Phil would be happy to give it all.

 

Phil isn’t too proud to admit when he’s wrong about something, but he’s glad he wasn’t wrong about this.

Because, even now in 2017, he still gets woken up by Dan playing with his hair. It doesn’t happen as often as it used to. Sometimes Phil is the first one awake. Sometimes Dan wants a little alone time before Phil wakes up. Sometimes they wake up at the same exact time and there’s no need.

But, on occasion, Phil will feel that little tickle on his forehead. He’ll know that Dan is messing with his fringe, or quiff, or whatever his hair decided to change to in the middle of the night. 

Before he even opens his eyes, he’ll pucker his lips, because he knows Dan wants a kiss. 

Sometimes, that kiss will turn into two or three kisses. It won’t go further than that, not right then anyway. They’ll both want to get up and brush their teeth before they do anything else. But they’ll return to bed afterward, close under the covers as if they’d never gotten up at all. 

Usually, however, one short, chaste kiss is enough. Dan will stop messing with his hair, letting him sleep a while longer. 

No matter which way it goes, Phil knows he loves it. He knows he’ll always love it. He knows it’ll happen again; Dan will want the attention, reassurance, and kisses, and Phil will be happy to give it to him. This is his forever, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot based off of that scene in Dan and Phil's Story of TATINOF... You know the one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: softgolftechniques


End file.
